


Soggy Teal Pull-Ups

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: Dave was nowhere close to having the nerve to tell his girlfriend about his deepest fetish: watersports, and specifically diapers. So it was quite a shock when Terezi showed up with a package of pull-ups, a full bladder, and an intent to indulge her matesprit's fantasies. Dave could scarcely have dreamed of things reaching that point - and certainly not that Terezi would seem to be enjoying herself so much!





	Soggy Teal Pull-Ups

"But... how did you find out?" Dave stuttered, keeping his eyes focused on the wall next to Terezi as he tried his best to keep his cool. Just try to maintain a blank face, betray none of his internal horror at what his girlfriend had somehow learned. For most things Dave had been getting better at opening up - Terezi's playful teasing and glee at 'SN1FF1NG B3N34TH TH3 COOLK1D F4C4D3' actually helped it along a lot. But her confronting him about his deepest fetish was enough that all he could do was freeze up and try to hide how flustered he was, and it didn't help that she was standing over the chair he was sitting on like a detective performing an interrogation.

"Dave, I already told you! I used my mind powers to search for favorable outcomes for us and it led me to these," Terezi said with a cackle, shifting the bulky object she was resting against her thighs. It was a large package of diapers, labelled 'TROLL PULL-UPS, S1Z3 XL, FOR G1RLS 8+ SW33PS', adorned with images of scalemates, Libra signs, and scales of justice, and announcing that a hero-of-mind logo on the lower front of each diaper served as the 'W3TN3SS 1ND1C4TOR'. Even with his best efforts, Dave had a hard time keeping his eyes off of it, which wasn't helped by Terezi conspicuously moving the package around as she held it in front of her. And despite his kinks he had never gotten up the nerve to actually get his hands on any actual diapers, so seeing his girlfriend hold a package of them right in front of him was as arousing as it was terrifying.

"Yeah, but, why did that make you decide to come here with... those?" Dave gestured vaguely at what Terezi was holding, and squirmed uncomfortably. Despite what his panicked thoughts told him, he was pretty sure he trusted his girlfriend enough not to show up just to mock his fetishes. But what in the world was she doing? Did she think that an interrogation starting with this was how to be open about their kinks? Maybe her mind powers told her that was the best way to get her laid in the way she wanted, but geez. And why did it have to be his diaper fetish, of all things? Couldn't she have picked something, anything else to confront him with? It was only a couple days ago that Dave had let on that he had any sort of pee fetish - they had been in the shower and Terezi said she had to piss, and Dave was sure she had picked up what was behind his mumble of acknowledgement and his subsequent staring - and that had felt embarrassing enough. 

"Dave, my keen investigative nose tells me you already understand why!" Terezi replied with a cackle, setting the package of diapers aside. With her usual grin she stepped forward and leaned in to plant a kiss on Dave's cheek, and proceeded to sniff deeply, followed by a quick teasing lick. "As much as I love how deliciously cherry red you get when you're flustered, surely you realize I'm not here to cross-examine your fetishes?" 

"Sure could have fooled me. What're you here for then?" Dave said with a bit of a huff. He was starting to get over his mortification, and now it was a but of a relief that Terezi seemed to be getting to whatever her point was rather than just standing there and grinning and letting him sweat. 

She was still grinning, though, and her smile only seemed to get wider as she went along. "Well, let's lay out the evidence for the court. Exhibit A: I have sniffed out your fetishes related to urine and diapers. Exhibit B: I made this discovery using my awesome mind powers to search for ways to make the great sex we have even better for both of us. Exhibit C: I repeatedly affirmed my status as your loving and caring and also kinky matesprit who has never previously been a prude about what we do in bed." Terezi waggled her eyebrows and leaned in a bit closer again. "So, I ask the jury, what conclusion does the evidence lead you to?"

Dave cocked an eyebrow, thinking it was pretty clear what Terezi was getting at but still finding it hard to believe. "So... You're saying you're coming here to tell me you'd actually... want to try them?" Dave's voice had dropped to become almost inaudible by the time he ended the sentence.

Terezi cackled loudly, and leaned in to plant a quick kiss on Dave's lips. Then she stood up straight and took a step back and proceeded to reach down to the fly of her pants to undo her button and her zipper. A moment later, she triumphantly tugged them halfway down her thighs, revealing that underneath she was wearing a pull-up exactly like was shown on the package. Dave's mouth almost dropped open in shock, leaving Terezi to just giggle more as she planted a kiss on his cheek then turned around to rock her diapered butt back and forth in front of him.

"What... You put one on already? But the package is still closed? And... you don't think it feels weird or gross?" Once Dave got over his initial shock, questions started spilling out almost faster than he could say the words. He managed to stop himself after the first three, even with his libido shooting into overdrive and prompting some lustier aspects of his curiosity. 

Terezi turned back to Dave, still sporting a very proud-looking grin over what she was doing. "Yes, I put one on in my room, from another package I had alchemized. And no, not gross or anything, it just feels like kind of thick underwear! When it's dry, of course. When it's wet I guess it feels a bit weird, but not bad - just different. And pleasantly warm, at least for a while." 

Dave almost felt his mouth drop open again. "Wait, you... actually peed in it already? Or I guess, another one, that one still looks dry?" His dick had already gone to full-mast, and felt like it was straining against his pants as he tried to mentally picture this newest development. 

"Yes! Or well, technically I actually already peed in three of them," Terezi replied, sticking out her tongue. "I considered that it might be romantic if I took my first piss into a diaper sitting on your lap, but I decided it would be best to test things out first." While she was talking, Terezi had shoved her pants down to her ankles and now stepped out of them, leaving her wearing nothing but the pull-up on her lower half. 

"...Huh," Dave said, needing to take a moment to process all of the arousing things Terezi had just casually said, and also letting his gaze linger on his girlfriend's crotch before he looked up to reply. "Well, um, geez. I mean, I guess doing it the first time would have been cute and all, but the fourth time sounds just as hot." Dave couldn't help but look have his gaze drift back down to the pull-up Terezi was wearing. "So, uh, can I... touch it?" 

Terezi giggled excitedly and stepped forward towards where Dave was sitting. "Sheesh, Dave, so hesitant! If just I put on some cute panties you can't keep your hands off of me, but if I'm wearing some slightly thicker underwear specifically to turn you on you have to ask?" With that she leaned forward and took one of Dave's hands and pressed it against the front of her crotch. 

Dave just gasped as he started to trace his fingers over the front of the pull-up. The cloth-like exterior was pleasantly soft to touch, and was stretched taut and smooth over the absorbent layer and then Terezi's skin below. Dave slid his hand over to the elastic waistbands on the sides for a moment, before returning his palm to the main part of the diaper itself. "Nice. I, uh, never really got to touch one of these before," Dave explained sheepishly. Terezi just patted his head affectionately, then slid into a wider stance and leaned her chest forward towards his face. Dave murmured contentedly as he closed his eyes and nuzzled into his girlfriend's breasts, happy to let himself focus a bit more on what he was feeling as he slid his hand down towards her crotch. He reached his other hand around to the back, patting Terezi's butt through the back part of the diaper. He continued to slide both hands around the surface, gasping again when his hand on the front reached between Terezi's legs and he pushed up against where her nook was sitting underneath. Terezi giggled again when he did that and put her hand against his, and Dave was happy to leave it there for the moment. And finally, Dave took the hand on Terezi's butt and slid up to the waistband, poking inside a bit to see what the padding felt like on the inside. 

Terezi finally spoke up again after Dave's exploration of her pull-up started to taper off. "And by the way, when I sit down and take a leak on your lap here it will be the seventh time I do that, not the fourth. I said I used three of these before but you can piss in them more than once, you know." 

"Well, okay," Dave said, once again finding himself a bit dumbfounded by Terezi casually throwing out so many comments that sent surges of arousal through his body. "And well sure if you gotta sit on someone's lap to use the load gaper I guess I'm your guy." He motioned down to his thighs. 

"Aww, so human chivalrous of you," Terezi said teasingly as she plopped herself down on Dave's lap. Her diapered bottom nestled between his thighs, pressing against each of his legs through his pants, and she hung both legs over one of the armrests of the chair with her thighs apart to show off what she had between them. Dave reached down again and ran his hands over the pull-up once more as Terezi leaned in for a brief but passionate kiss. Then she tilted her head to the side and nuzzled against Dave's cheek. "Well, Strider, what now?" 

"What now?" Dave parroted back in momentary confusion, but it soon dawned on him that Terezi was probably asking if he wanted her to simply wet herself then and there. As amazing of a thought as that was, Dave's curiosity about what his girlfriend had said earlier got the best of him - and it wasn't like Terezi was going to pee less if she waited a minute. "So gotta ask, what were you doing pissing yourself in these six times already? And um, did it feel good?" 

"I told you Dave, it felt different, but definitely not bad," Terezi said with a light cackle, pausing to plant a couple of kisses on his cheek. "Actually since I used my mind powers yesterday and found out your little secret, I've drank a ton and pissed a ton and only like twice was it in the potty like a normal person. It's been interesting and kind of fun, really."

"Well, that's good," Dave replied, reciprocating the gentle kisses on his matesprit's cheek as he continued to gently rub his hand up and down the still-dry diaper on her crotch. He was starting to calm down now, especially since Terezi clearly wasn't put off by any of the things they were discussing. "And you can't just say that sort of thing and not tell me more about it, geez, spill the beans here." 

"Well then coolkid, let me give you the full details of all of my bathroom habits." Terezi gave a much louder and longer cackle of delight, proceeding to lick her tongue along Dave's cheek affectionately. "I mean, I started out by just standing next to the bathtub and taking a leak into it. And then the next time I sat over the edge of the tub and pissed through my panties. One of the cute red pairs, by the way." 

"Ooh, naughty. What did your bathtub ever do to deserve that, though?" Dave teased, clearly fascinated by the mental pictures Terezi was giving him. And it certainly helped that Terezi was holding his hand atop his, pressed against the crotch of her diaper as she talked. 

"Dave! You can't ask an Earth lawyer about the privileged details of an investigation she's working on, even if it is about the horrific misdeeds of wayward bathroom fixtures," Terezi gave a feigned look of disgust. "But for the record, I also stood in the shower and peed in a cup this morning, and also also just kind of went down my leg right before I showered last night. Oh, and I also sat on the sink to piss earlier, which I guess is kind of like sitting on the toilet but naughtier." 

"Yeah, no kidding. Local high-ranking lawtroll urinates in her bathroom sink, sounds like a scandal that would be all over the tabloids," Dave said, finding his penis aching for attention and trying to resist the urge to rock back and forth against his pants and against Terezi's thigh. "I guess I'm not an Earth lawyer so I wouldn't know, but it sounds blatantly illegal that I didn't get to see any of this." 

Terezi gave another feigned gasp, in between giggles. "Mister Strider, your concerns are duly noted by the court and your assigned lawtroll will make sure you reach your mandatory quota for observing her urinate. In fact, basically any time you're around and she has to go." Terezi paused to waggle her eyebrows and to sensually lick around her boyfriend's ear - Dave could recognize it as the type of licking she liked to do when she was feeling very intimate, and leaned in to let her continue a bit longer. "By the way, in her deposition she adds that last night she took a very undignified leak on the side of her apartment building and some bushes next to it, and this morning she scandalously pissed all over a patch of grass in full daylight. And... adding in the aforementioned two times she used the toilet and six times she used a pull-up, that should be a full disclosure of her recent urinary behavior." 

"Damn, sounds like you've been having lots of fun," Dave murmured, continuing to hold his hand against the diaper Terezi was wearing. When she seemed to have finished her licking, he turned his head to run his own tongue along the outside of her earlobe and proceeded to gently nibble at it, earning him an affectionate sigh from his girlfriend. "So well, what about the six times in these things then, that's gotta be the key part of this debriefing." 

Terezi gave another sigh, sounding quite contented, and settled in a bit more comfortably against Dave's body. "Yes of course! Well, I started out just kind of sniffing around one of the pull-ups to see what it was like, and then put it on and wore it around a little while to try out how it felt. That was right after one of the times I was boring and used the toilet, so I didn't have to go for a bit. But when I did I just kind of stood there with my legs apart and let it rip, and it sloshed around a bunch but all soaked in and was really warm and puffy. And since it didn't feel bad I just wore it around a while, and then I had to pee again so I sat over the edge of the tub and went, and it held all of that too. So I kept drinking and waited until I had to go a third time, and I went back to the tub and that time it leaked part of the way through. Then I stood up and squished it around to see how much pee I would squeeze out. And then I showered, and fingered myself because I was horny partially because of how hot I knew you would have found that." 

"...Holy shit." Terezi was right that Dave found what she had just said hot, and his libido felt like it had just jumped way past what any of Terezi's prior piss anecdotes had inspired. Dave could only shake his head and give in to his crotch rocking against Terezi's side. "Wow, that's like, amazing. I would never have imagined I'd have a girlfriend ever say she had done anything like that." 

Terezi giggled a bit, nuzzling up against Dave's neck and planting some kisses there. "This can be forgiven since having a girlfriend as amazing as me isn't something a normal mind can be expected to conceive of. Anyway, so the other three times. A bit later yesterday I put on another pull-up, and tried just sitting down and peeing in it nice and slowly and let it soak in. Then I reached inside and masturbated again to see what that felt like too. And then for the third diaper, I put it on before I went to sleep, and when I woke up in the morning I was conveniently able to relieve myself without moving from my nice warm covers of the human bed. I fell back asleep with a comfortable warm pillow around my crotch, and then when I got up for real later I sat down at my computer and pissed in it a second time." As she finished up her story, Terezi lifted her head up and flashed a huge grin. "So what do you think of all that, Dave?" 

"Sounds unimaginably hot." Dave said, trying to keep his voice from sounding too lustful - though he was sure Terezi knew exactly how horny she had just made him. She always seemed to relish in telling Dave about her hot experiences or fantasies or ideas, and damn was she good at getting him worked up with what she described. Each of the scenes that Terezi had just listed off was sexy enough, but hearing one after another just seemed to make everything sexier. "And man, that adds up to you pissing fifteen times since yesterday afternoon? I had no idea you were so leaky." 

Terezi laughed heartily at that. "I cannot defend myself against this accusation of leakiness! But I can remind you that my increased liquid consumption and the resulting leakiness has been done on your behalf with the interest of our mutual sex life at heart." She grinned again as she stopped speaking for a moment to reposition herself slightly, sliding her thighs a bit farther apart than before. She also shifted Dave's hand a bit lower down the crotch of the diaper and held it a bit more firmly against herself than before. "Also, technically I would have pissed fourteen times, Dave, since I stopped wetting the first pull-up when it leaked and what was left in my bladder became the time when I peed down my leg. But, it might be back up to fifteen starting right... now."

"Um, holy shit," Dave gasped, catching what Terezi was implying. It was almost hard to believe, except a moment later his matesprit sighed conspicuously and then a warm sensation spread across the palm of his hand. "Oh, my god, you're actually, like, peeing right here right now." 

"Yes Dave, I am actively wetting my cute little absorbent panties for you. Does it live up to everything you would have fantasized about?" She gave a teasing smirk and then planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, I think it probably is. Wow, it's so warm," Dave mumbled a bit, most of his focus going towards what was happening on his lap. The warmth of Terezi's urine had spread quickly up and down the crotch of the pull-up, and somehow the heat radiating against his hand was so much more pronounced than he would have imagined. The padding right under Terezi's vulva had already started to puff up, and Dave couldn't help but knead against the squishy material pressing his hand slightly farther off from Terezi's body. For a split second he worried that Terezi would be bothered by him essentially rubbing the diaper against her nook as she continued to relieve herself, but then she giggled and gave a deliberate rock of her hips against his motions. "Like, damn, that feels so hot. Uh, in both senses of the word. I can't believe you're just like, sitting here pissing at full blast in a diaper right in the middle of my room." It felt so weird for him to actually say something like that out loud. 

"I am happy to be weird like that if it gives you a human boner, Dave. Especially since I know you would do weird things for me if it would make my nook dripping wet," Terezi said, sticking out her tongue. "And I wasn't really peeing at full force here, but I can try if you'd like." She tensed her muscles and grunted a bit, evidently doing what she had offered.

"Nice, nice," Dave said, keeping his hand still as he pressed against the warm padding on Terezi's crotch. After a few moments he realized with a bit of disappointment that he couldn't really feel much of a difference - maybe it felt like a little more pressure was pushing back against his hand, but maybe that was his imagination. "Aw, man, guess it doesn't really feel much different from this side." 

"Yeah, I'm going back to peeing at a nice relaxed pace here," Terezi said, sitting up a bit and leaning her head in towards Dave's. "I mean, if you're going to make out with your matesprit while she's emptying her bladder into her underwear, you'd probably want it to last long enough to savor it." With a little giggle she pushed her face towards Dave's and their lips met.

Dave moaned approvingly, closing his eyes and wrapping his free arm around his girlfriend's back to hold her closer while they kissed. Terezi turned her upper body and wrapped both arms tightly around Dave, embracing him as their kissing quickly descended into lusty snogging. Their sunglasses clinked against each other repeatedly, since neither was paying enough attention to care to prevent it. Dave's hand was rubbing up and down the length of the padding on the pull-up - Terezi's pee had soaked in at least somewhat fairly far up the front of the diaper, and the crotch was getting increasingly puffier as it got more sodden. The rear of the diaper was also quite wet, and where Terezi's butt was perched he could feel the warmth from it pressing against his thighs through his pants. Dave rocked his thighs back and forth, in part to add just a little more motion that stimulated his dick but mainly to feel Terezi's soggy padding squish back and forth against his legs. 

Dave lost track of time - not something that happened often given his aspect - as he focused on his girlfriend and the increasingly-wet diaper on her crotch. He couldn't say how long it was before Terezi gave a loud sigh of relief and announced she was done peeing, but he certainly wished it could have gone on longer. The crotch of the pull-up had poofed out impressively by now, trying to expand out in all directions between Terezi's crotch, her thighs, and Dave's wandering fingers. "Geez, that sure was quite a piss, nice job," Dave said as the kiss finally broke and he opened his eyes to look at Terezi again. She had a satisfied-looking grin across her face, and a fairly deep teal tinge on her cheeks. "So uh I guess you enjoyed yourself with that too? Nice."

"Yes, Strider, I did have some fun. You're a really good kisser, and it felt really good to do something so intimate like that with you when I can tell you love it so much. And the actual peeing felt good too, I could get used to the warmth." Terezi gave a delighted cackle and squeezed Dave tightly. "And now I'm all horny. You're really going to be giving me some new kinks here, aren't you." 

"Well damn, what do I have to do to make sure that happens?" Dave said, blushing a bit at Terezi's words as he continued to fondle her soggy pull-up. He already felt like he couldn't have been luckier that Terezi seemed happy to indulge his fetish - and if she actually ended up getting off on it too, that sure would be something else. 

Terezi shrugged, continuing to hug Dave tightly. "Dunno, I guess you're doing a good job already with making me feel nice about doing it with you. And I guess you channelling some of your arousal into giving me some extra orgasms would help too," she said with a wink and a giggle. "On that note, I think it is time for us to remove our pants, underwear, and/or pull-ups and proceed with some fucking." 

"Sounds good to me," Dave said, releasing his embrace of his girlfriend. He was still achingly horny from everything that had just happened, and had given up on trying to keep himself from subconsciously rocking against his pants. Terezi gave one last squeeze and then crawled off of Dave's lap and stood up, the sodden pull-up sagging a bit from her butt and crotch. Dave couldn't help but reach over to give the still-warm rear of the diaper a quick pat and squeeze. 

Terezi pushed her butt against Dave's hand, and then continued swaying back and forth after he removed it to wiggle the sagging padding back and forth a bit. Then she reached to the waistband and pulled the diaper taut against her skin again, which nonetheless left the recently-soaked padding to poof out quite a bit from her crotch and rear. She cackled again, then turned around to face Dave with a grin. "So coolkid, how do I look? 

"Fucking amazing. Four thirteen out of four thirteen, would bang," Dave replied, giving two thumbs up. He looked over the now-wet diaper, comparing it to the still-vivid memory of what Terezi looked like when she was dry a few minutes ago. The hero-of-mind 'wetness indicator symbol' had indeed been washed away, and the whole white backing of the diaper was now tinted teal. Dave was surprised at just how much the pull-up had expanded when Terezi pissed in it - beforehand the garment was sleek and tight against her crotch, and couldn't have looked or felt more than a quarter of an inch thick, but that apparently increased many times over when Terezi proceeded to use it. 

"Aww! You always know just what to say to win over a girl's heart. Or at least my heart," Terezi said, sticking out her tongue. She proceeded to fiddle with the waistband of her pull-up and stretch the elastic out a bit, and then slide the garment slowly down her legs to the floor. Dave kept his eyes between the pull-up and Terezi's now-bare crotch as he undid his own zipper and dropped his pants to his ankles, then his boxers, and then stepped out of them. Terezi slid her feet out of the leg holes of her pull-up as well, then reached down to scoop it up before moving forward to Dave. She moved her free hand down towards his dick, and in his arousal even a gentle touch with her fingertips made Dave squirm. "Normally I would demand some oral sex to start, but I think today we have special enough circumstances that it might be cruel to make you wait any longer. And also maybe you want to hold this?"

With that Terezi shoved the pull-up into Dave's hands, and then quickly dropped to her knees. With a giggle she leaned in and slid her tongue around the head of Dave's dick, earning a needy groan from him as he finally got some direct physical stimulation to go along with all of the mental stimulation that Terezi had just heaped on him. Terezi continued to lick and suck, and also brought up a hand to rub at Dave's shaft as she did so. Dave closed his eyes for a second and sighed, glad that Terezi seemed intent on getting him off as quickly as possible.

Then Dave turned his attention to the soggy pull-up he had been handed. It weighed a surprising amount - Terezi must really have had to go when she sat down on his lap. He held it gingerly by the elastic legbands on each side, feeling the sagging bulk of the pull-up bounce slightly as he moved it back and forth. God, getting to actually feel the diaper that Terezi had just peed in seemed to make the whole thing that much hotter to Dave, and the oral sex he was getting certainly didn't hurt either. Dave next took the diaper onto his palm, letting the weight of the sodden garment press against him through the fabric-like exterior. It was still very warm - not quite as hot as it had been right when Terezi was pissing, but not too far off either - and the padding inside squished around inside like it was only just barely holding all of the liquid in. Dave peeked inside, finding the interior of the diaper to be tinted a more vibrant teal than the outside. He couldn't help but lean in a bit to take a curious sniff, and was unsurprised to find that it mostly smelled like piss. Dave then poked his other hand inside of the pull-up, pressing his fingers against the inside of the padding that Terezi had just pissed against - it was even warmer than the outside, and when he put a little force on it a small pool of teal liquid was squeezed out against his fingertips before it soaked back in. 

Dave would have been happy to keep poking at the diaper, but right around then he found himself gasping as his body rocked with a sudden surge of pleasure. Terezi was doing a good job with her licking, sucking, and rubbing, and Dave was moving quickly towards the verge of a much-needed orgasm. Breathing heavily, he cradled the pull-up against his chest with one hand, and brought the other down to trace through Terezi's hair. A few well-placed licks later, Dave groaned out as he started to orgasm. Terezi began to giggle again as she continued to suck and slurp at the end of Dave's dick, swallowing down his come as it squirted out. 

Soon enough Dave was finished and Terezi pulled back, standing up and grinning widely at her panting boyfriend. "Wow, it seems like I'd gotten someone really worked up here!" She then leaned in for a quick kiss, which Dave happily reciprocated. 

"God, yeah, that, that was, wow," Dave mumbled after Terezi broke the kiss, having a hard time putting together a full sentence in the blissful afterglow of his orgasm. Terezi leaned in for another kiss, and Dave put his hand on her bare butt while they made out a bit more. The next time Terezi pulled back he was a bit more coherent. "Mm, yeah I guess now I owe you some fun, huh? Gotta say you've put me in a good mood for it," Dave gave a small smirk then stuck his tongue out and waggled it suggestively. 

Terezi gave a loud, delighted cackle. "Yes Dave, even with how much you love licking my nook normally I can imagine this time will be extra special!" She took a step back from him and shifted to standing with her legs wide apart, giving Dave ample room to press his face between her thighs. "I've had a lot of fun so far and am very much ready to have some nice orgasms added to my mental associations for pissing myself for you." 

"You and me both, Terezi," Dave said with a smile, looking forward to diving between his girlfriend's legs. But first, he glanced down at the diaper he was still holding. There was one more thing his libido was urging him to do first, and after a moment of hesitation he looked up and asked, "Hey uh, would it be weird if like... I put this thing on first?" 

"I think by most people's standards it would be kind of weird, yes!" Terezi said, sticking out her tongue and grinning again. "But personally I would find it cute and kind of flattering. Mind if I help you out with it?" Terezi reached her hand out, and Dave handed her the pull-up. She dropped back down to her knees and stretched out the waistband of the diaper, and Dave proceeded to step into both leg holes. Terezi quickly pulled it up to his knees, then stood up and slowly tugged it farther. Dave gasped as the warm, soggy middle of the diaper started to drag along his thigh, until finally the waistband reached his crotch. 

Dave groaned out as the warm padding of the front of the diaper started to slide against his softening dick, and the back dragged along his butt. The physical sensation felt nice enough, but the mental aspect was something else. Putting on a diaper was something he'd imagined plenty of times but actually experiencing it was something that had seemed a distant fantasy up until a few minutes ago - and to top it off, it was his girlfriend sliding one on for him, one that she had just worn and used. Terezi giggled delightedly at Dave's blissful enjoyment of the moment, sliding the pull-up along slowly for him to savor. But soon enough the elastic was taut around his waist and thighs, and the poofy padding squeezed into the skin around his crotch. His dick nestled in snugly against the front, squishing into the wetness there and drawing out a bit more warmth where it pressed. And when Terezi reached down to press the sodden crotch of the diaper up against him, it was still hot from all of the urine she had let out right there, and some of the liquid squeezed out along his skin before soaking back in. "God damn, that feels amazing, thanks." 

Terezi cackled delightedly, leaning in to hug Dave again and meet his lips for a brief kiss. Then she pulled back again. "I'm glad! But speaking of things that feel amazing..." She trailed off with a grin, pointing both hands down to her bare crotch. 

"Yep yep, I gotcha, don't worry not gonna make you wait any longer," Dave nodded and plopped down onto the ground, feeling a satisfying squish as the warm padding and the piss it held shifted around a bit under his weight. He settled into a comfortable sitting position with his thighs apart, leaning back against a nearby chair with his head at the perfect height for his girlfriend to stand over him with her legs apart to be eaten out. Dave murmured contentedly as he ran his hand over the warm diaper covering his crotch and ran his eyes over his girlfriend's naked bottom half. "Alright, this work for you?" 

"You look amazingly fuckable, Dave. Your tongue especially," Terezi said with a laugh, stepping forward to straddle his torso. "Oh! But first I have one more treat for you!" With a huge grin, Terezi stood in place for a moment, and then let out a spurt of teal urine onto Dave's chest, followed by a small but continuous stream.

"Whoa what, you still have to go? Geez," Dave sounded a bit surprised. He reached one hand up to feel the wet spot growing on his shirt, and kept his gaze focused on the glistening teal piss flowing out of Terezi. It was amazing to watch, though vaguely disappointing to see that the stream dwindled down to some drips after a few seconds, and then stopped completely.

"Just a bit! I wanted to save a little to give my favorite coolkid a bit of a treat after I got out of the diaper," Terezi said with a cackle, stepping forward again and pushing her crotch up against Dave's face. "Don't worry, you'll get plenty of chances to see me take a full piss from that perspective. Especially if you're polite and eat me out afterwards." 

Dave moaned approvingly as he pressed his face up between Terezi's thighs, tracing his tongue along her vulva and finding it easy to slide along her already-slick folds. Terezi sighed contentedly and settled in a bit against Dave's face, running her hand against his hair. Dave closed his eyes and got to work with his mouth, still running his hands over the pull-up he was wearing and the newfound wet patch on his shirt - he had eaten out his girlfriend plenty of times before, but he had a feeling none of those were satisfying as this was going to be.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Dave Dave Dave! Guess what?" Terezi bounced over towards the couch Dave was sitting on with a grin, putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning down to kiss the top of his head. Without giving him a chance to reply, she continued, "It's time for me to piss myself again! And man I've gotta go." 

"Nice. Glad to know I'm in on the loop for this sort of thing now. And damn, your bladder's quick, I feel blessed," Dave said with a small chuckle, leaning in to plant a few kisses on Terezi's bare chest. It couldn't have been more than 45 minutes since Terezi's first wetting - Dave had eaten her out a couple of times, they had enjoyed some satisfying time snuggled up together afterwards, and then had curled up together to do their own things for a little while. Dave was still wearing the wet pull-up Terezi had put on him earlier, and nothing else, and Terezi was naked except for having donned a dry pull-up of her own. Dave ran his hands over her diapered butt, enjoying playing with it for the short while longer it would be in this state.

"Dave, your lap is definitely my first choice for when I need to use the little trolls' room now!" Terezi cackled and got on her knees on the couch, straddling Dave. She leaned in to kiss him briefly, putting a hand against the front of his diaper. Then with a surprised giggle she leaned back and sniffed downward. "Dave, do I smell a hint of lemon in my blue-raspberry pull-up I gave you earlier?"

"Well yeah, that's kinda what these things are for. It was getting a bit cold anyway, needed something to warm myself back up," Dave replied, maintaining a deadpan as he ran his hands over Terezi's hips and thighs. "And are you really saying our piss smells like fruit to you?" 

Terezi cackled again, sliding forward a bit to push herself closer to Dave. "Maybe! Depends if you count blue raspberries as a real fruit. Anyway! Speaking of what these pull-ups are for." She pressed the bottom of her diaper against the front of the one Dave was wearing, leaning back to show it off more clearly. Then she sighed, and a moment later a wet patch started to appear on it. 

"Geez girl, just going right into it, huh? Nice," Dave said, putting his fingers against the suddenly-warm crotch of Terezi's diaper as the padding began to puff out from being soaked with urine. He pressed on the wetness indicator symbol, smiling as it faded away quite quickly with him pushing it into the urine gushing around underneath. He had already been kind of horny again, and the whole spectacle here left Dave suddenly feeling achingly aroused, and he couldn't help but start to rock himself against his own diaper and into Terezi's. 

"Ooh! Enjoying yourself there, Dave?" Terezi said teasingly, leaning in to trace her tongue around his cheek, and rocking herself in response to his motions with an amused giggle. "If I grind against you while I take my piss here would that get you off in your diaper?" 

"Um, yeah, I'm going to say it will," Dave replied, very much in favor of this idea. The only downside was that he no longer had much of a view of Terezi's diaper as she soaked it, but he could just grab her rear end and get a good feel of the expanding padding. And anyway, he had already been considering the tantalizing idea of rubbing himself off here - having Terezi do it for him, while wetting herself nonetheless, seemed perfect. "Mmph. And would it get you off into yours?"

"Maybe, I dunno! Wanna help me find out, coolkid?" Terezi gave a delighted laugh, humping a bit more vigorously and leaning in to press her lips to Dave's. Dave moaned again, lifting one arm to hold his girlfriend tight as they started to make out, and leaving the other clutching the back of her diaper. God, this was incredible - how did he ever get this lucky?


End file.
